


I Got a Blind Date Waiting to Come Around

by ChelseaIBelieve



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Stood Up, M/M, Misunderstandings, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anna, I need you to go over there,” Alex said before he thought it through.</p>
<p>“Why?” She gave him a confused look but moved to grab her purse anyways.</p>
<p>“Go pretend to be his date so he doesn’t feel bad and so the waitress doesn’t like, put his picture online and make fun of him for it.”</p>
<p>“That is absolutely moronic,” She told him, standing and walking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got a Blind Date Waiting to Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the short little one-shots I'd started during last summer for my summer series that never ended up materializing.
> 
> Thanks to Leyna for the beta! She's the best. :)
> 
> Sort-of inspired by [this post](http://stressedhood.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche) that popped up on my dashboard.
> 
> Title from Blind Date from the musical Funny Lady.

“Is that Gally sitting by himself?” Alex paused as the host was seating him and Anna, looking across the room at a booth on the far side.

“Looks like it. Is he waiting for someone?” Anna sat and took her menu from the host with a smile, thanking him for the both of them.

“He said he had a date tonight.” Alex frowned and opened his menu, but kept his eyes trained over on Brendan. 

“She probably just isn’t here yet. Maybe he’s early.” Anna shrugged, too focused on her menu to pay much more attention.

Alex told himself she was probably right, but after another twenty minutes, it was obvious that something was up. Brendan kept checking his phone and looking around nervously. The waitress had stopped by to check on him multiple times, but he kept sending her away. 

“Anna, I need you to go over there,” Alex said before he thought it through.

“Why?” She gave him a confused look but moved to grab her purse anyways.

“Go pretend to be his date so he doesn’t feel bad and so the waitress doesn’t like, put his picture online and make fun of him for it.”

“That is absolutely moronic,” She told him, standing and walking away.

“Anna? What are you doing here?” Brendan asked, looking up at her in confusion. “I’m kind of meeting someone.”

“I’m here to save you from looking like you got stood up. Chucky’s orders.” She nodded her head in Alex’s direction.

“I didn’t get stood up.” Brendan defended himself. He received a glare from across the table and put his hand up. “I really didn’t. They’re going to be here any minute. I’ve been texting them and they’re just stuck in traffic.”

“Gally, don’t be a dumbass. She clearly isn’t coming.” Anna shook her head pityingly. “Time to just accept that.”

“Hey, I’m so sorry that I’m late. Traffic was absolutely ridiculous. Oh, uh, who’s this?” A man walked up, unbuttoning his jacket as he spoke until he caught sight of Anna.

“This is Anna, my teammate’s sister. She’s just leaving now.” Brendan shot her a pointed look across the table.

“No, I’m definitely not. Come, sit down, introduce yourself. Hold on, let me grab my brother because he needs to see this.” Anna stood up and waved Alex over with a large, obnoxious gesture.

“Can we please not? Oh my god, Anna, stop waving!” Brendan hissed across the table and tried to grab her hands to pull them down.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Alex asked as he arrived at the table, looking between everyone in confusion.

“Can we all go talk outside? Or at home? Somewhere NOT in public? People are starting to stare.” Brendan grabbed his wallet and threw down some cash to cover his drinks before standing up and leading the group outside of the restaurant.

“My car’s right here.” Alex volunteered, pointing at where his car was parked nearby.

After they all piled into Alex’s car, there were a few moments of uncomfortable silence as everyone stared at Brendan for an explanation. When it became obvious that one wasn’t coming immediately, both Anna and Alex turned to the newcomer.

“Uh, hi.” He gave an awkward little wave before turning to Brendan, panic in his eyes.

“Who the fuck is this?” Alex raised an eyebrow in his direction, but his words were clearly meant for Brendan. “I thought you said you had a date tonight, you lying asshole.”

“Don’t be a dick, you fucker. This is Josh.” Brendan looked like he was about to stop breathing as his mind raced to come up with any explanation other than the obvious truth.

“Oh my god.” Anna’s eyes lit up as she realized what was going on. “Holy shit, okay, I’ve got it. I’m all up to speed now.”

“I’m not,” Alex argued, crossing his arms and turning to look at Anna. She gave him a look that plainly told him he was being an idiot and after a few moments of eye contact with her, it dawned on Alex, too. “Oh.  _ Ohhhh.  _ Okay. Uh, okay.”

“Yeah, so.” Brendan started to speak, looking miserable. “Is that, um, okay? With you?”

“Of course it’s not okay,” Alex snapped, annoyed that Brendan would even ask that. It wasn’t until he saw the crestfallen expression on Brendan’s face that he realized just what he’d accidentally implied. “No, not… not like that, okay? Can I talk to you? You know, alone?”

“Yeah, I guess. My car’s around the corner.” Brendan opened the door and started to walk quickly towards his own car.

“We’ll be back. Be nice.” He warned Anna, looking over at Josh, who looked ready to bolt. He slammed the door behind him and jogged to catch up with Brendan. “Hold on, wait for me.”

Once they were resettled into the new car, Alex planned to take a moment to figure out what he was going to say, but Brendan had no intention of allowing him a chance to gather his thoughts.

“What the fuck, Chucky? Where the fuck do you get off being some homophobic douchebag?” Brendan exploded at him, slamming a hand against the steering wheel. “I thought you’d be fucking cool with it, or at least, you know, not a giant asshole. What does it fucking matter to you who I sleep with?”

“It matters to me because it’s not me.” Alex roared back, trying to cut off Brendan’s rant, but it didn’t stop him.

“Is it some stupid Russian thing? I know they have all those fucking laws, but this is Canada, not Russia. It doesn’t make a fucking difference in your life if I date a guy or a girl, so you can just back the fuck off if you’re going to be some kind of massive- wait, what?”

“I’m not homophobic, you fucking asshole. Fuck you for thinking I am.” Alex defended himself quietly.

“What did you say before?” Brendan asked, reaching out to put his hands on Alex’s shoulders.

“You heard me.” Alex shrugged. “Don’t worry; I’m not going to try to break you two up or anything. I just feel like you should know I’m not okay with it because before it was like I didn’t have a chance with you because I thought you were straight, but now I know better.”

“Chucky.” Brendan sighed, but Alex couldn’t meet his eyes.

“I’ll send Josh back over. Don’t worry, I promise to be nice. See you at practice.” Alex unlatched the car door and moved to get out, but Brendan launched himself across the car at him.

“Chucky, wait!” Brendan grabbed Alex’s shirt and twisted it in his fingers as he attempted to climb over the center console the best he could. As he did, the center console dug into his leg uncomfortably, but he ignored it in favor of pressing his lips to Alex’s.

Alex didn’t react for a few long seconds as he processed, but once his brain was caught up, he put his hands on Brendan’s sides, trying to pull him all the way over the center console to deepen the kiss.

When Brendan swung his leg over, his foot caught on the unlatched door. It swung open, causing him to slip and fall through the open door, taking Alex down with him. They tumbled to the ground, and both groaned in pain for a moment before starting to laugh.

Their laughter turned right back into kissing, and Alex rolled himself over to straddle Brendan. He slipped a hand up under his opened jacket and the hem of his shirt to stroke the warm skin there, making Brendan squirm at the chill of his fingers from the autumn air.

“I’m pretty fucking obviously in love with you, Chucky. I thought you knew that,” Brendan pulled back just enough to speak softly into the space between their lips.

“Well, I’m pretty fucking obviously in love with you, too, Gally. I thought you knew that, too,” Alex replied, earning a massive grin from Brendan.

“I guess we’re both idiots.” Brendan shrugged as much as possible while being pinned to the ground before tugging at Alex’s shirt again for another kiss.

“Yes, you’re both idiots. That’s nothing new. Why the fuck are you two on the ground in a dirty parking lot? You know there’s broken glass like three feet from you, right?” Anna’s voice interrupted them before their lips could meet again, and they both looked up to find her staring down at them, unimpressed.

“So, uh, I think I’m gonna go.” Josh said from where he’d walked up behind her, rocking awkwardly back onto his heels.

“Oh, shit.” Brendan scrambled to stand up, pushing Alex off of him. “I’m so sorry about all of this.”

Alex felt like his stomach dropped into his feet as the realization that Brendan had a boyfriend hit him again.

“It’s my fault. I’m a total idiot, and I don’t mean to break you up or anything. I’m so sorry. I’ll go and let you get back to your date.” Alex looked pleadingly at Anna for help.

“Uh, what?” Brendan’s voice was filled with confusion, but Alex couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with him. Brendan put a hand on his shoulder and spoke quietly to him. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll get back to you in a minute, you weirdo.” He removed his hand and took a step towards Josh. “Hey, I’m sorry about all of this. You seem really great and all, but I’m sure you understand that finding out the guy you’re in love with actually loves you back kind of trumps blind date, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Josh chuckled, obviously a little uncomfortable. “No hard feelings or anything. Good luck, and I’m happy for you.”

“Good luck to you, too.” Brendan reached out and shook hands with Josh before watching him walk over to his own car. He turned back to Alex, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “What the fuck was that?”

“I thought he was your boyfriend.” Alex explained, gesturing wildly at where Josh’s car was backing out. “I didn’t want to be some asshole who comes in and breaks you two up.”

“Not my boyfriend, just a blind date.” Brendan stepped closer to where Alex was looking adorably flustered.

“Yeah, I got that now.” Alex snapped back, but couldn’t help the small smile on his face and he ducked his head to hide it.

“Just checking, do you have a boyfriend I should be worried about?” Brendan teased playfully, taking another few steps forward until he was right in front of Alex.

“I do now.” Alex finally looked up and met Brendan’s eyes, silently daring him to argue.

Instead of arguing, Brendan reached out to pull Alex’s keys from his pocket and tossed them towards Anna with a delayed warning.

“Anna, catch.”

“You fucker. Warn me before you throw them next time.” Anna complained as she leaned over to pick them up off of the ground.

“Sorry. You’ll have to drive yourself back home. Your brother has plans for the rest of the night.”

“Okay, bye. I don’t want to hear any more details than that!” She waved at them cheerfully before turning and walking back to Alex’s car. “Don’t get arrested for public indecency!”


End file.
